


Picking Up Guys At Wally World IS Normal

by nxco_dxangelo



Series: Wally World is both awesome and a pain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxco_dxangelo/pseuds/nxco_dxangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky went to Walmart at 11:45 p.m. for paper, but ended up leaving with a hot blonde instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up Guys At Wally World IS Normal

We start in Bucky's apartment in New York

It is small and a little crowded with all this furniture.

But it is still good

Keep this in your mind for this will be the setting

Bucky came back from class at 3:00 p.m.

He took nap

When he woke he realized he needed to write essay

He got our his laptop

He realized it was dead

He plugged it in

He waited

Finally it came to life

He wrote essay

He tried to print it off

Nothing came out

Weird

He tried turning it on and off again

Nope

He checked ink

Nope

He finally checked paper

yep

that was it

He checked the time

11:10

fuk

Walmart was 35 min away with late night traffic

fuk

He rushed to his car

He waited in traffic

He sped

He waited in more traffic

He finally got to Wally Word

For this is now the setting

Fukin Finally

He practically ran around the store to find the printer paper.

Thank God

He found it

Bucky almost cried

He really needed to pass this class

He turned around 

He hit another human being

Wow

This guy is hot

Tall

Blonde

Those biceps

and dat ass

He almost cried

(again)

"Hey" the guy said "let me help you pick that up"

He just then realized he was too busy being star struck to even notice that he dropped the paper

And he just realized that the jerk he was let the hot dude (thats what he decided to call him now) pick up the paper alone

ugh

get it together bucky

"Sorry" buck said

"It was my fault" Hot dude said back with laughing

"You're hot" Bucky blurted out

wth

why

that is certain death for you my friend

"You are not so bad yourself" Hot Dude said

wait

what

"I'm Steve"

Now bucky is dumb struck

ugh 

boys

"Bucky"

Steve grab a card out of his wallet that was in that oh so wonderful ass

He wrote a number

Not just any number

His number

Steve winked and walked away

This is the moment Bucky knew he was dead

the 

end

tah dah

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far then leave Kudos


End file.
